Libros
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: ¿Kyle y Token saliendo juntos del instituto? ¡Joder, Clyde, ven conmigo! *Stan pov* / algo muy random para mi sempai :v :corazonkiut: /


**Stan Pov.**

Decir que soy celoso es una cosa muy distinta a lo que soy en realidad. Nunca fui celoso, es más, me considero una persona totalmente independiente de lo que haga mi respectiva pareja, nunca tuve la necesidad de revisar un celular, cuenta de una red social o incluso su correo. Claro que no.

\- ¡Marsh! ¡Kyle está saliendo ahora mismo con mi Token! - Oh cierto, la voz de Clyde me hizo volver a la realidad

La realidad era que no tenía necesidad de revisar los mensajes por que tenía el código de whatsApp escaneado para que le lleguen todos los mensajes que le envían a mi pelirrojo, tenía TODAS las contraseñas de sus redes sociales y siempre le pedía al cartero que dejara las cartas con destinatario ¨Kyle Broflovski¨ en la puerta de su casa con la excusa de que el pelirrojo vivía con él. Era un completo maniático cuando de mi pareja se trata.

\- Vamos Clyde, que no se nos pierdan de vista. – Mire a mi compañero espía y ambos asentimos para avanzar a la vez

Hace unas semanas notamos que Kyle y Token salían juntos del instituto y ya no querían salir con nosotros a citas o incluso reuniones de amigos. Esos dos tenían algo y ambos presentimos que posiblemente no nos iba a gustar enterarnos que era.

Caminamos a una distancia bastante prudente para que ninguno de ellos se dé cuenta que los seguíamos, ambos estaban hablando de cosas del colegio, como el trabajo de Derecho y la evaluación cercana de Geografía.

\- Oh dios, mi futuro novio es un nerd aburrido – La voz de Clyde sonó tan dramática como una novela mexicana. Aunque debía admitir que mi novio también era un nerd-tragalibros cuando era necesario.

\- Lo sé Clyde, por eso está mal que estén juntos – Lo mire levantando las manos dirigiéndolas hacia ¨la pareja de infieles¨

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Y si son solo alucinaciones nuestras y solo tienen una amistad de nerds? – Lo mire incrédulo. ¿Ese chico acaba de decir ¨amistad¨?

\- ¡¿Qué crees que pasara si saben que tienen los mismos gustos?! ¡Esto empieza con una simple invitación para hacer un trabajo practico juntos y terminara en una reunión privada en la mansión de Token! – Su mirada cambio de confusión a miedo y pánico absoluto

\- ¡Waa! ¡No quiero que Token me deje por Kyle! No quiero, no quiero ¡No qui-e-ro! – El empezó a mover los brazos a los lados cerrando los ojos. Mierda. Me había olvidado lo llorón que es

\- ¡Clyde cierra la boca o quizás te oigan y a la mierda la operación! – Tape la boca de Clyde el solo asintió limpiándose los ojos

Caminamos con Clyde por todos los lugares de South park por donde caminaban ellos, La cafetería Tweak, La tienda de Jimbo, La nueva librería del pueblo y como si fuera algo típico, Token entro a la casa de Kyle. Mierda

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Kyle se llevo a Token a su casa! ¡Lo viol… - el hizo una pausa y me miro – No, mas bien, creo que Token lo violara a él.

\- ¡Cállate y vamos, tenemos que escuchar que pasa! – Entre a la casa de Kyle gracias a la copia de la llave que siempre deja debajo del tapete de entrada, procuramos no hacer nada de ruido al entrar.

Eso estuvo genial, no se escucho nada de nada, quizás lo implemente luego.

\- Bien Broflovski, ¿Esta vez empiezas tú o yo? – La inconfundible voz de Token vino de la sala donde usualmente se comían galletas junto a una taza de Té.

\- Uhm… me gustaría empezar, es algo muy excitante para mi – La voz de mi pelirrojo

¿Excitante? ¡A la mierda!

Entramos a la sala y ellos no nos notaron, pero yo si note algo. Un libro en común entre ellos, dos vasos de café en la mesa y una bandeja de cupcakes. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

\- Bien. – Kyle se puso unos anteojos que solo usaba para leer _–Los cuales no le quedaban nada mal-_ y luego de tomar aire empezó un relato - _Que alguien se pusiera a comer un bocadillo con evidente placer delante de una persona que estaba a punto de matarse era una escena surrealista. Parecía sacada de una película. El suicida entrecerró los ojos, respiró aún más de prisa y contrajo todavía más los músculos de la cara. No sabía si debía tirarse, gritar o pelearse con el extraño. Jamás_ …¨-

La mirada de Kyle se poso en mí al igual que la de Token.

\- ¿Stan? ¿Te vienes a unir? – Me miro con una sonrisa acompañada por un sonrojo que posiblemente solo yo supe ver

\- Ohm… ¿si? - ¡Ah! ¿Dónde diablos esta Clyde? Oh. Ya lo vi entrar a la cocina – Clyde también quería unirse

\- ¿Clyde? - Token dejo el libro en la mesa ratona y se levanto a buscar al castaño. Me acerque a mi pareja y no tarde en besarlo, haciendo que el suelte el libro para poder abrazarme

Gracias a dios mi novio es un otaku de los libros desde siempre. El se separo de mí y me miro con una notable confusión.

\- Creí que no te interesaba el club de libros. Hoy desgraciadamente solo pudo venir Token, Bradley está enfermo, Pip no pudo venir porque tenía un asunto urgente sobre su familia, Tweek trabajando y Butters simplemente está castigado por manchar su camisa nueva con jugo de naranja. – Kyle tomo el libro mirándolo triste – y es un muy buen libro… ¿eh? ¿Pasa algo Stan?

Ahora entendía. Token era el único que había permanecido en el turno tarde de nuestro instituto, los demás se levantaban muy temprano para poder ir al instituto y poder cumplir sus obligaciones. _Dar sermones a los más jóvenes, trabajar para mantenerse, ayudar a sus padres en el negocio, cumplir tareas y mandados de la casa._

\- ¡Te amo y amo tu estúpida obsesión por los jodidos libros Kyle! – Me tire sobre el abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, todo solo era un mal entendido.

 _¨ ¡Apunta esto Marsh! ¡Pregunta a Kyle sobre porque tal persona ira a su casa antes de seguirlo como un acosador! ¨_

\- ¿J-Jodidos libros? ¡Jodete Stan, los libros son la clave para alejar a la sociedad de la ignorancia e incluso poder ayudar a ampliar la capacidad de la mente! – Carajo.

También tengo que recordar el no meterme con sus queridos libros.


End file.
